


Take My Time(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've never had a true obsessionThat's what you turned out to beSpent, I was reelingThe days you're stealingWell, they might be the death of me(Fan video)





	




End file.
